


Evergreen Springs (Haven Point)

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Community: comment_fic, Cutesy, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; any, any, first day of spring and there is a foot of snow outside</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen Springs (Haven Point)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



John Winchester is a man who knows how to roll with the punches. A simple salt-and-burn can easily turn sideways in a heartbeat and everything can go to Hell in a hand-basket in the blink of an eye. So this early morning, the first day of spring, when he looks outside expecting to see sunny sunshine and beautiful blooming flowers, he’s not shocked to find a foot of snow covering the ground. The boys were already up and at ‘em, tugging on the hem of his shirt and bouncing with excitement, begging to go outside and play. 

“Please, Daddy?” Sammy asks, giving him the puppy dog eyes and an adorable pout, while Dean is already pulling on his snow boots, as if he knows John will say yes. 

Maybe it’s the magic of winter in the air or the sight of his boys smiling hopefully, looking like the kids they are meant to be instead of the hunters they will one day become, but something sparkles in John’s soul and he feels like a kid again. “Okay, boys, let’s go play.” 

Sammy bounces with excitement and starts to run out the door, wearing only his wittle footie jimmies, but John snatches him up, laughing fondly as he snuggles his son. “Sammy, buddy, you can’t go outside dressed like that.” He tickles the toddler’s tummy, and Sammy wiggles happily and giggles. 

“Yeah, Sammy,” Dean chimes in, smiling. “You have to dress warmly; it’s cold outside.” He’s already wearing his coat and boots, ready for a day of play. John’s a little surprised by the kid speed, but proud. He needs to get dressed himself so he hands Sammy over to Dean who helps him put on his clothes, and it’s a struggle, given that the little toddler is so excited he won’t stop wiggling. 

By the time John’s ready to go his boys are bouncing like little bunnies, giggling as they hop in place. Grinning, he puts his hand on the doorknob, saying, “Ready, set…” 

The boy’s sequel with laughter, ready to burst through the door. John turns the handle and opens the door, cheering, “GO!”

He watches with a smile and a warm heart as his boys greet the winter wonderland with a cheer of bubbly laugher and bright grins. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/513301.html?thread=74891029#t74891029)


End file.
